Hope Never Dies
by xxDazzledByHisCrookedSmilexx
Summary: Abuse, loss, and pain- Welcome to the life of Gabriella Montez. So when she befriends Golden boy Troy Bolton will he be able to prove to her that as long as you have hope anything is possible or will it be to late for her to have her happy ending? R
1. Welcome to the life of gabriella montez

**ok i had inspiration to write this story, and its causing writers block on my other story so i need to get some of this out of my system so i can keep on writing with my other one, 'changed', anyways tell me if you have any ideas, that could help for 'changed'. ok here you go the first chapter of 'hope never dies'**

* * *

Gabriella Montez sat on the stairs outside her suburban home, tears slowly rolling down her tan cheeks. She silently brought her hand to her neck and caressed the fingernail marks. She moved her hand down to her rib and pressed it gently, assessing the damage.

Gabriella let out a sigh, wincing as the memories flowed back to her.

* * *

Flashback

Gabriella had been locked outside for around an hour now, and she was getting sick of it. She could hear voices, echoing around in the house. Gabriella started to try to push the door open; she shoved her shoulder roughly against the door with all her might. Gabriella winced and slowly slid down the door, beginning to get a bit panicky as she looked down the dark, empty street. She felt alone.

After a sudden burst of anger at her mother and step father, she began to kick the door, banging her fists against it. Gabriella was about to shove into the door again; when it was wrenched open an angry Phil appearing. Phil was Gabriella's step father; he didn't have good history with Gabriella not at all. When Gabriella had been in grade 7, he had lost his temper and hit her head on the desk corner, she had remembered crying herself to sleep and then the next day having to sit embarrassed as her mother explained to the teacher the lie Phil had weaved. That was when it all started, the beating started to become more often. Whenever Gabriella did something he didn't like, he would beat her.

Gabriella stumbled as Phil wrenched open the door, but quickly got back up, sending him a glare. A smirk tugged at the older mans lips. He let her inside and led her to the lounge room. He started to lecture her, although she did not listen, on how rude she was. Phil was going on about something or another when he brought her real father into the convosation. Gabriella had leapt to his defence "Don't you dare talk about my father, Don't you dare" she yelled fuming.

"Don't talk to me like that" he said superiorly, smirking.

Gabriella took two steps towards him, she would not give up.

"I will talk to you how I damn well like" she growled, pushing herself up to her full height. She knew she shouldn't wind him up, but right now she was beyond reason.

He continued to smirk at her "no you wont" he growled and grabbed her small wrist.

Gabriella stared him in the eyes, his eyes were dark brown, almost black and they were uncaring. Gabriella continued to search his eyes, when she saw the flicker that was there every time he beat her, she panicked and kicked him hard in his shin. Phil lunged at her elbowing her in the ribs and grabbing at her throat. She felt his nails dig hard into the soft skin there Gabriella raised her arms and hit his arms away from her; she slapped him across the face. Gabriella leant against the wall panting, as the tall man in front of her glared at her, a hand on his cheek.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that" he growled menacingly.

Gabriella felt her breath hitch in her throat and then her heart rate pick up. She ran towards the kitchen trying to find somewhere to hide or something to defend herself with.

She saw a spanner lying on the table and shuddered, if he had gotten here first, what he could have done to her with that. She grabbed it and ran through the kitchen to her room, running past her mother's bedroom door.

She hid in her room locking the door with shaky hands, frantically looking for a safe place to hide. She heard Phil thumping roughly against the door and she quickly dived under her bed.

Eventually she heard the door clutter open.

"Do you want to play hide and seek brie" he snarled, "there's no point in hiding when you know I'll always win".

Gabriella felt her heat thudding against her chest as a cold sweat broke out on her neck. Her hands trembled and she held the spanner close to her chest, but then decided it was safer for her if she kept it away.

She layed it down, and tried to control her breathing she heard him thumbing around. He turned around and walked into the closet, Gabriella quickly pushed herself out from underneath the bed, trying to get away. Much to her dismay he turned around getting out of her cupboard.

"found you" he smiled evilly.

Gabriella felt her stomach drop, and tears begun to form in her eyes. She was like a dear in the headlights as he advanced towards her, glued into place.

His hand came down hard across her face. Gabriella blanked out once, he beun to hit her, wishing to get away from the pain coursing through her body. Gabriella finally snapped out of it when his hand grabbed his belt, he took it off and forced her onto the floor. He stood above her and roughly brought the belt down on her back. The metal of the buckle cut through the thin material of her shirt and hit hard down on her now exposed back.

He continued to hit her, getting pleasure out of her quiet cries.

Gabriella felt the belt come down on her back once more hitting her spine roughly, cutting through her tender skin. She felt the blood begin to trickle down her back and she bit her tongue against the screams. He kicked her once more satisfied and left her room.

Gabriella had lied down on her bed for nearly an hour to sore to move before; she gained the courage and got up, grabbed another shirt and walked to the bathroom. She had pulled off her ruined shirt. Gabriella slowly walked over to the mirror and turned around so she could see her back. Gabriella stared at her back, it was red, with several open cuts, and a few bruises appearing. Gabriella felt her head spin slightly and her stomach lurch, she leant heavily over the sink, her stomach heaving. Slowly the nausea disappeared and she lifted her head. Her hair was a mess, her mascara had run, from her puffy red eyes but the thing that stood out to her most, was her eyes. Her chocolate eyes showed pain no 17 year old girl should have experienced, they were dull, dead. Gabriella limped over to the shower and turned the water to cool. Carefully she hopped in and put her back under the soothing water, she washed her face and the cuts before getting out. She lazily put on a baggy shirt and track pants, wincing as she moved her arms.

Gabriella had gone downstairs walking past her mother. Maria smiled at her daughter then greeted her; Gabriella just gave her a dead look and walked out. She knew, Gabriella thought, but she didn't want to believe it. She had heard the attacks but never actually witnessed one. Maria had chosen to believe the lies Phil spun.

End of flashback.

* * *

Gabriella slowly eased her eyes open and unclenched her fists, her small body shaking with sobs. That was how Gabriella had gotten here now, broken. Welcome to the life of Gabriella Montez.

* * *

**k thanks for reading and please review, if you think i should continue. **

**xx**


	2. Secrets

Gabriella walked into the bathroom and pulled off her clothes carefully, avoiding the marks on her back and a few fresh bruises on her shoulders and stomach

Gabriella walked into the bathroom and pulled off her clothes carefully, avoiding the marks on her back and a few fresh bruises on her shoulders and stomach. She stared blankly at the mirror, staring into her own eyes. Into the vast pools of hurt that lurked behind the chocolate colour. She pulled out her foundation and got to work, covering up the bruises. There was one particular bruise on her cheek that was difficult to hide, she sighed and pulled her hair over it. She gently applied some more foundation to the bruises on her arms; there was no point in covering the ones on her stomach and back.

Gabriella picked up the floaty ¾ length top that was of a cream colour and slipped it on.

Next she grabbed her black skinny legs and pulled them on, trying to ignore the aching in her joints. Gabriella swept her glossy curls to the side and put them in a messy bun. She finished off her look with a light coat of lip gloss.

Gabriella marched out of the bathroom to her bedroom, grabbing her bag. Gabriella tip-toed down the stairs and out of the house, not wanting to wake phil. She knew the consequences if she did, Gabriella flinched at the thought. She slowly made the walk to the nearby bus stop, occasionally limping from the pain in her side. As she approached the bus stop, she noticed the others analysing her. She looked round; there was a dark skinned girl and two blonde twins. Gabriella ignored them and limped along to the shelter, taking a seat on the bench. Gabriella leaned her head back on the seat and closed her eyes; she had gotten no sleep what-so-ever last night. She had been outside 'till 1 and then when she had finally gone back inside, she had been unable to sleep due to the strong aching in her rib. Gabriella opened her eyes as she heard the roar of the school buses engine. Gabriella slowly lifted herself and hopped onto the bus, taking a seat around the middle and staring out the window.

About halfway through the bus ride, the schools golden boy, Troy Bolton, got on. Gabriella watched in jealously as he was called to the back and greeted by all of their year. Gabriella despised troy, his life was too perfect. Great parents, great friends basically everything Gabriella had ever wished of. If he had one tiny little problem in his life he had many people that would support him. Gabriella inwardly groaned, she wished she could tell someone, but no one would ever believe her. No one would ever believe the perfect lawyer and husband would ever abuse his step daughter. Never. Gabriella sighed and looked out the window watching the scenery whiz by her, just like the rest of the world seemed to.

When the bus pulled up to the school, Gabriella sat waiting for everyone else to get of first, as she did everyday. She lifted herself carefully from the hard seat and limped down the stairs of the bus. She walked till she was just outside the doors of east high then stopped taking a breath. Gabriella then opened the doors and marched through, just another ordinary day of her not so ordinary life.

Gabriella wandered around the school at lunchtime; she had no one to sit with. She was an outsider to the rest of them. Slowly and uncomfortably she trudged through the school. Just as she was turning the corner, she felt the air rush out of her lungs and through her lips as she crashed heavily to the ground. She cried out as she fell. Gabriella's hands went automatically to her ribs which were burning with pain, the slight knock to her already battered body, had not done her any good. Gently she pressed her hands to her ribs, a small groan escaping her lips. Gabriella threw her head back in annoyance; she might have cracked her rib, again, which meant another trip to the doctors, which then meant an unhappy Phil. She cursed the person that had knocked her, only just noticing the looming figure in front of her. She brought her chocolate eyes up and they scanned over the figure. His sandy blonde hair and electric blue eyes gave away who the figure was, Troy Bolton.

"I'm so sorry" he apologized sincerely.

Gabriella gave him a dead look and tried to push herself off the floor but much to her dismay fell back down again.

He offered her his hand. Gabriella scowled at it, almost expecting him to laugh and pull it away. Slowly she lifted her arm and took his hand, it was surprisingly soft and as soon as their hands connected Gabriella felt a spark fly through her arm. She quickly snatched her hand away only to look at him and find his eyes boring into her arm. Gabriella followed his gaze; he was staring at a dark bruise, which was obviously fingermarks. Her eyes widened in alarm and she attempted to rush off, but ended up limping to the nurse's office.

She shoved the door open, biting her lip against her cries. She could feel the moisture slowly building up in her eyes as she started to panic slightly. In order for the nurse to check her ribs, she would have to take her shirt off. This would expose her badly covered bruises. The nurse approached her and Gabriella found her eyes trailing to the door, considering bolting.

"What's wrong dear?" the elderly nurse asked.

Gabriella just bit down harder on her lip then decided she might as well just tell her.

"My rib" Gabriella spat out between clenched teeth. It hurt to breath, so talking was not what she would be preferably doing right now.

The nurse wrapped her rib, trying to show indifference seeing the bruise. Gabriella looked at her feet the whole time embarrassed, she wished she could be anywhere but here.

When Gabriella got on the bus home, she could feel Troys blue eyes boring into the back of her head. Gabriella clenched her teeth together and shut her eyes. She shook her head, opened her eyes and carefully rested her head on the window; she hated feeling so fragile, so breakable, like a doll made of expensive china. Eventually she tuned out the entire racket around her and became lost in her thoughts.

"Troy" Chad called waving his large hand in front of troys face, "Troy" he tried again.

"What?!" troy snapped angrily at Chad and then sank back into his seat groaning.

He rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands.

"Sorry" he muttered into his hands.

Truth was troy had been completely out of it since he had knocked over the petite girl, Gabriella or something. The marks on her arm, the fingermarks, all over her elbow.

Troy shuddered slightly at the thought. There was more than meets the eye to that girl, troy thought and he was determined to find out what.


	3. Numb

**ok hope you enjoy this, sorry for not updating in a while i havent been able to use the computer. **

* * *

Gabriella pushed open the large white door, creeping inside slowly. She glanced around the dark house, and tip toed to the staircase. She looked over to the living room, where she could see Phil's sleeping form, beer bottle in hand, by the lights coming from the TV screen. Now would not be a good time to wake him, when Phil was drunk he only became more violent. Her mind instantly flashed to her freshly healed rib.

She placed her right foot on the wooden stair, then her left continuing on until she reached the top. She waited a second at the top of the stairs for her eyes to adjust and peeked around. She heard muffled cries coming form her mother's room. Gabriella stood still outside her mother's room confused. Why on earth would her mother be crying, she wasn't being abused. Gabriella's eyes flew wide open with fear, did he hit her?

Gabriella completely forgot about her be quiet plan and barged open her mothers door. She noticed a dark figure huddled on the floor, shaking with sobs. Gabriella stood awkwardly, she felt the need to comfort her after all she was her mother but since when had her mother ever been there for her. Her mother didn't believe her, she didn't comfort her when she was crying, she didn't stop _him. _Anger boiled deep within her veins, she was fuming.

Gabriella stood stock still glaring down at her mother. Slowly and steadily her mothers face turned looking up at Gabriella with fear filled eyes. Gabriella felt something inside her break; her mother looked so breakable, vulnerable. Gabriella felt a strong connection with her mother, in that minute she locked eyes with her, she was the only person she knew that had ever been through something like that. Slowly Gabriella leant down and wrapped her arms around her mother, rubbing comforting circles on her back. They cried quietly together for several minutes before Gabriella felt her mothers frame slump against her. Gabriella put her arms under her mother's legs and pulled her up. She stumbled slightly then placed her on the huge double bed. Gabriella gently ran her fingers over the fingernail marks on her mothers tan cheek. Gabriella walked over to the door and looked back at her mothers sleeping form; she looked so delicate in the bed, so delicate.

Gabriella backed out and closed the door, "love you Mami" she whispered. Gabriella turned around and barged into a hard form. She felt her heart stop as she turned around and faced _him._ She felt her body shake with fear.

"Oh what a cute scene that was" He smirked evilly.

Gabriella flinched back as she smelt the alcohol in his breath.

Gabriella looked up into his black eyes, gaining all the courage she could and shoved past him. Much to her dismay she felt his cold hand wrap around her small wrist. He yanked her back and glared at her once more before kicking her shin and entering her mother's bed room.

Gabriella grabbed at her now aching shin and sighed, it could have been so much worse. She heard her mother's quiet whimpers, and pain pulsed through her body.

Gabriella slumped her shoulders, its not like she could stop him now and walked away defeated.

The next morning Gabriella heaved herself out of bed and walked to her mother's room, phil would be at work by now, so she had nothing to worry about, or so she thought.

Gabriella rubbed her eyes sleepily and pushed the door open, suddenly she was wide awake. There was no one in the room, and the window was wide open. A simple note lay on the bed.

_I had to get away, _

_Love you gabs._

_Xx_

Gabriella scrunched the note up in her hand and stared out the window, tears of anger appearing in her eyes, she had left her, left her to deal with the monster that was her step father by herself. "_Coward" _she hissed, overcomes by rage. She walked over to her mother's window and stared out, she wanted to scream, she wanted to cry but she simply stared out the window wishing for a better life. She watched as the yellow school bus drove by and swore she saw someone look up at her, a certain someone, with electric blue eyes.

Gabriella ran her hand gently over the wood of the window. She missed her dad so much, he had been her everything, she was well and truly a daddy's girl. She sighed and wondered why everyone she loved had either left her or had been ripped away, right when she needed them.

Gabriella felt something, tickle her cheek. Carefully she shut the window and brought her hand to her face, only after she pulled her hand away, did she realise it was a tear. She stared at the wetness on her hand, she didn't even realise she was crying, she was well and truly numb.

* * *

Troy took a seat on the bus, troubled, If she wasn't already enough of a mystery. He swore he had seen the girl he had knocked over in the week through that window. Her face white, curls bouncing from the wind blowing through the open window, her features void of emotion. She looked like a prisoner in her own home.

Troy went through the whole day, paying no attention to anything around him lost in thought. He couldn't seem to get her face out of his mind, he didn't quite know why either. He had seen her for years on his bus and in school, but now he wanted to know everything and anything about her.

Troy got off the bus that afternoon, still preoccupied. He pushed open the door and was about to retreat to his room, when he heard his mum calling him. Troy turned around and beamed, the girl forgotten. He walked back down the stairs and kissed his mothers cheek. Soon enough, troys eyes trailed down to her pregnant stomach, his grin became wider. He laid his hands on her stomach, and felt a thump. Troy chuckled; his mom was 8 months pregnant with twin girls and looked about ready to pop. He got down on his knees and pulled up his mom's shirt slightly, he kissed her stomach lightly. He felt his mothers body shake with laughter.

Lucille Bolton smiled down at her son's cheeky face; he was going to be a perfect brother. She watched as he got up.

"Hello" he smirked.

"Hi" she beamed.

"You look like a whale" he joked.

Lucille scowled at him and then continued working around in the kitchen, ignoring his comment, as if he didn't say that to her every time he saw her.

Troy jumped up on the kitchen counter, only to be swatted over the head by his mother.

"Oi"

"Serves you right" she muttered.

Troy faked hurt, putting his hand over his heart.

"So how long to go now?" He asked eagerly.

"About 3 weeks" She answered. Lucille looked over at troy, he seemed to be bouncing, he was really excited about this, she knew how much he hated being an only child.

"ok, I better get started with homework" Troy grimaced slightly. Lucille nodded and continued cooking dinner.

That night troy lay on his bed wondering how he'd ever been so lucky, his life was perfect, all he'd ever wished for.

* * *

**ok this chapter is basically to show the difference in their lives, it needed to be done for future chapters. **

**reveiw please, **

**thnx.**

**xx**


	4. Strong

**ok next chappie up...**

* * *

For Gabriella the weeks passed slowly, she continued to live but as a empty shell, what was there left to live for anymore, She needed her parents back. Gabriella would come home everyday to either a minor beating or a major beating where she would occasionally end up unconscious. Some days she wished he would just kill her, yet she would never give in, she kept fighting. She wasn't sure why but she felt as something wouldn't let her give up, almost as if she had something to fight for, something/someone that needed her.

Everyday Gabriella caught the bus to school; everyday Troy Bolton caught the same bus. Whenever she looked into his intriguing blue orbs, she felt a spark of life. He fascinated her. She felt his eyes bore into her back, it was unnerving she felt exposed, like he could read her. Like he knew.

Gabriella limped to the bus stop the next morning after a particularly brutal beating. He had dislocated her shoulder and given her several cuts. Gabriella shuddered remembering having to pop her shoulder back in, she could still feel the ache.

She looked out the window, expecting another ordinary day. Go to school, get home from school, get beaten for one reason or another, go to bed. She rolled her eyes, yeah a really ordinary day.

The bus roared to a stop as more students got on and Gabriella felt her eyes pulled over to the door, where a particularly sullen Troy Bolton climbed on. A frown graced Gabriella's face. She scanned her eyes over his face; his eyes were bloodshot and had huge bags underneath. She tried to shake off the strange need to comfort him and stared back out the window once more.

* * *

Troy climbed on the school bus, and his eyes flickered to the back of the bus, he met eyes with Chad's happy face and shook his head. So his mother hadn't told him yet. Oh well, troy wasn't up to delivering the news yet. Just yesterday he had been on top of the world, now he had to watch as everything crashed around him.

_Flashback_

_Troy arrived home bouncing; his mom's babies were due in a couple of days and they had just gotten into the grand final game. He opened the door and walked into the kitchen expecting to find his mom and dad, but no one was there. _

"_Hello" Troy called his voice bouncing off the walls of the house. _

_He listened carefully for a reply but all he could hear was silence. The house seemed t dull, rather than homey and Troy had a strong feeling of unease. He felt his heart speed up and he began to panic, had something happened to his mother. _

_Suddenly there was a shrill ring through the house, causing troy to nearly leap out of his skin. Troy let our a deep breath and put his hand on his chest, trying to calm his thudding heart. Troy reached out and picked up the phone. _

"_Hello?" Troy answered, unsure of who could be calling. _

"_Hello troy" jack Bolton answered, his voice thick, emotional. _

"_What's wrong?" troy answered suddenly on alert._

"_I'll explain later, can you come down to the hospital?" jack asked wary._

_Troy felt the dread set in, his blood ran cold. His mom, his unborn sisters, what happened. Jack didn't sound bursting with joy, so he presumed it was something serious. _

"_I'll be right there" Troy said, his voice shaky. He could feel the panic rising in his body, almost reaching its peak. His breaths came shallow and fast, as he ran out the door and down the street to the Danforths. _

_Troy ran up the stairs and pressed the bell several times, "come on, come on" he muttered to himself. _

_Mrs Danforth opened the door, "oh, hi troy, sorry chads not here right now" she smiled pleasantly. _

"_Can I please get a lift to the hospital" he rushed out. He waited impatiently as her eyes ran over him, assessing him. Troy allowed her to rush him over to the car, rubbing his back comfortingly._

_Troy sat in the car fidgeting and was paying no attention to the colours whizzing by him. _

_Troy took a deep breath and closed his eyes, everything would be fine he repeated over and over in his head. _

_When they reached the hospital, the two rushed out of the car and stumbled into the waiting room. Sitting quietly in the corner was Jack Bolton; his head rested against the wall tear tracks on his cheeks. As he noticed troy enter the room he sat up and rubbed off the tear tracks, trying to stay strong. _

_Jack met Mrs. Danforths eyes, and troy turned watching her expression. Slowly a look of understanding washed over her face and the corners of the lips turned down. Silently she rubbed troys arm and walked out of the hospital._

_Troy watched her go before walking over to his dad. "troy" jack said, before standing up and pulling him into a hug. Troy stood hugging his father back uncomfortably._

"_whats wrong?" troy asked as they pulled away, "why are we here?" he continued. _

_Jack guided troy troy to a seat and then sat next to him. _

"_She fell down the stairs," jack said shutting his eyes "the umbilical cord got caught, and she miscarried" Jack whispered, a tear escaping and falling down his cheek._

_That was the moment troy felt his world stop, "are they..?" troy asked trailing off, not being able to get his head around the idea his unborn sisters were…_

"_They couldn't save them" jack chocked out, "They induced labour, they were stillborns._

_Troy heard a strangled noise, it took him a minute to register the strangled noise was a sob. Troy felt his body shake, as tears trickled down his tan cheeks._

_Jack rubbed his back, trying to calm him. "Do you want to see them?" Troys father asked gently._

_Troy felt himself nod, and pushed himself up of the chair. Jack lead troy to an elevator where they then went up 2 levels. Troy read the sign, maternity ward. Troy ripped his eyes away, the hurt pulsing through him. _

_Finally they came to a stop in front of a door. Troy looked at the ground, then gently pushed it open. He brought his eyes up and they instantly flashed to his mother, whos face was coated with sweat and tears. She was gazing into two cribs. Troy felt a sob bubble to his lips and escape. _

"_Troy" his mother said, beckoning him to her side. Troy forced himself forward, closer to her and his sisters. His eyes were still locked on his mother as he inched closer. Lucille reached for his hand and squeezed it, troy squeezed it back gently. _

_First his eyes drifted to the name tag on the first crib "Ally Bolton"._

_Then his eyes drifted to the second name tag "Lana Bolton"._

_Troy let his eyes wonder over to the small body in the first crib, She was beautiful her eyes closed, her cheeks pink, A tuft of brown hair sat on top of her head. Troys eyes filled with moisture and everything blurred._

_He sucked in a shaky breath, wiped his eyes and then moved his eyes to lana's crib. _

_She lay still almost identical to ally her eyes shut and cheeks pink, peaceful. The only difference was the tuft of hair that sat on Lana's head was a honey blonde. _

_Troy sat for hours just looking at them, their angelic faces still. Troy let his eyes slip closed as he thought about his sisters they would never see, nor hear, nor live. They would never grow up. He leant down tracing over both of their identical facial features, their button noses, little ears, pink lips, delicate eyelids and dark eye lashes. Troy knew that he and his father had to leave as visitor hours were almost open so he was treasuring every minute. This was the second last time he would see them, the last being the viewing at a funeral. _

_Troy stood on his shaky legs and bent down, he scooped up Ally. He held her close feeling a lump grow in his throat. He brought her up to his face and layed a gentle kiss on her forehead._

_Next he repeated the same action with Lana. "I love you both, always and forever" he whispered, before exiting the room. _

_End of flashback._

Troy shook his head, and bit down on his lip, to stop it trembling. He would get through this, he was strong.

* * *

Chads eyes met his own and Troy tried to send a smile his way but he didn't think he quite managed to pull it off.

Troy looked round the bus searching for a seat, anywhere apart from the back. The only spare place was next to the brunette, his eyes ran over her face.

Troy cleared his throat "Um, can I sit here?" he asked quietly.

Gabriella looked up at the blue eyed boy, taken aback although she tried not to let it show. She pushed her bag off the seat and onto the floor and nodded.

The two sat in silence the rest of the journey, a silence they both needed.

Chad sat at the dinner table puzzled, troy had avoided him all day and coach Bolton had not been at school. Chad twirled his fork around his plate, staring at it blankly.

"So how troy today?" his mom asked, sounding concerned, almost sneaky.

"I'm not sure he didn't talk to me" Chad mumbled. , "why?" he asked, forcing some food into his mouth, enjoying the savoury taste on his tongue.

"just wondering" she answered.

She would let troy tell Chad, it was up to him to share it and if he wasn't ready for Chad to know yet, she wouldn't tell him either.

* * *

**i hated writing that but it needed to be done,**

**reveiw, thankz.**

**xx**


	5. Closer

Gabriella wondered what was wrong with the chestnut haired boy as he sat next to her fists clenched, looking at his feet. Gabriella ran her eyes over him he had his shoulders hunched slightly and his face showed his mind was elsewhere. She shrugged to herself and rested her face on the window, which sent a lovely cool sensation to her sore cheek.

Gabriella watched the cars fly by out the window, just like the world seemed to, leaving her behind. Gabriella tried to think "happy thoughts", to try to look on the positive side, but every time she came up with nothing, there was no positive side.

* * *

The ride was silent, and on the way home from school, he sat next to her once again. Gabriella trying to stay quiet but the curiosity was eating at her, before soon it became too much.

"Hey," she said, turning around and facing troy "so why aren't you sitting up the back, with the rest of _them_?" she asked rolling her eyes.

She watched as he swallowed and took a deep breath. He looked up at her and suddenly his bright blue eyes seemed a dull blue.

Gabriella looked into his eyes seeing the hurt, automatically wanting to comfort him, she lifted her hand and placed it over his. She watched as he looked down at their hands and looked back up shocked, Gabriella couldn't blame him, she had always been distant.

Slowly she brought her hand back, embarrassed.

Troy instantly missed the feel of the heat of her tiny hand against his. He had felt whole for a second there, almost happy. Troy cursed himself inwardly and looked down, how could he possibly feel happy after what had happened to his sisters. He felt a small hand push his chin up and forced him to lock eyes with her once more, as he looked into her eyes, he realised he didn't even know her name, yet he felt like he might as well as known her for years. He felt like he trusted her. Troy took yet another deep breath, and was about to tell her,

"i…don't wanna talk about it" he mumbled, looking away from the beautiful brunette.

"You can tell me" she urged

"I said I don't wanna talk about it" Troy snapped, he flinched as he saw the girl jump back, true fear in her eyes. He instantly felt bad, and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I'm just having a hard time at the minute" he whispered, sinking lower in his chair.

"What your girlfriend dump you, get in a fight with one of the other jocks, yeah a real hard time," she said resentfully. She would do anything to have his life. Absentmindedly her hand caressed the bruise on her cheek.

"No," Troy hissed at her, it was so much worse than that. He watched her carefully; she had her hand on her cheek. As troy looked more closely he could see a dark bruise, hidden under the thick foundation.

Troy lifted his hand and removed hers from her cheek. Slowly he ran his hand over the bruise, outlining it. The girl winced, so troy removed his hand. He looked down at his finger tips, which were tingling.

"How did you get that?" He asked, the bruise was shaped like a hand. Troys mind instantly flashed too a few weeks ago, when he knocked her over. The finger marks on her arm. He frowned; he didn't want her to be hurt.

"How did you get that?" He asked again.

"Why are you sitting here not there?" She challenged, her head held high.

Slowly the bus pulled to a stop. Troy looked around, realising it was his stop and reluctantly stood. "Meet me outside the cafeteria tomorrow and I'll tell you" He said slinging his bag on his back.

Troy walked towards the back door and stopped at the steps, remembering something.

"Whats your name?" he asked, jumping down the step and off the bus. The girl just smirked as the buses doors closed and waved.

Troy waved back, a slight smile on his face.

He would get through this; He would get through this with her help.

* * *

Chad watched the girl get of the bus, elegantly. He was confused. Why would troy sit with her and not them? Chad gathered his stuff at the next stop and jumped off the bus, walking steadily towards the park, needing to claer his head. What was it about her?

* * *

Gabriella walked down her street smiling happily to herself. She approached her home, and stared up at the big white door. She took and deep breath and pushed it open, as quietly as possible, but unfortunately she did not go unnoticed.

In the kitchen stood Phil, beer in hand an evil smirk on his face. She let her eyes slide closed as she turned to face him.

"Gabi open you pretty eyes" he crooned.

"Don't call me that" she hissed, her eyes snapping open.

"why not, because your daddy called you that" he teased in a baby voice.

Gabriella, felt the anger boil, like a pot ready to overflow.

"Well, guess what daddy can't save you now, I guess your stuck with me" He laughed.

That was when Gabriella snapped, she strode up to him her face inches from his,

"How dare you, How dare you, you will never replace my father" she hissed.

"Don't speak to me like that" he warned.

"Why shouldn't I you scared my mother away, and mock my father" She yelled.

"Gabi, I would never do such a thing" he chuckled, his black eyes sparkling.

He brought his hand back, preparing to slap her, when Gabriella spoke quietly but boldly,

"Someone noticed the bruise today you know, if you're not careful you might just get caught"

Gabriella watched as the anger flashed in his eyes and he brought down his hand.

"You know you're not allowed to be close to people, if they found out the truth, they might just get hurt"

Gabriella cringed a frightening image entering her mind, troy lying on the floor, bruises over his body, blood running down his cheek. Gabriella's world seemed to blur before her eyes. She tried to stop the tears that escaped her eyes and trickled down her face.

"From now on we will just have to make sure those bruises aren't obvious, aren't we?" he asked, evilly.

Phil's fist clenched, veins bulging as he brought his hand back and snapped it forward right into Gabriella's stomach. She let out a cry and fell to her knees . Gabriella coughed violently, winded, trying to catch her breath. Before she could push herself up off the floor, Gabriella felt a buckle snap, down hard on her back. She could feel the blood seep through her shirt. Gabriella heard a laugh of pleasure that rang in her ears, echoing off all the walls of the house. She felt like she was trapped in a horror movie. She lay collapsed in a heap on the floor, shaking with uncontrollable sobs.

* * *

Gabriella awoke on the floor of the kitchen, her muscles aching, from the hard floor on which she had slept. Her eyes scanned the room instantly on alert. She pushed herself up sleepily off the floor and walked over to the window in the living room. She peered out as the light shone brightly through the crack, causing her to shield her eyes. Once her eyes had adjusted to the daylight, she looked over to the carport which was luckily empty.

Gabriella trudged back over to the clock and freaked seeing the time, her bus arrived in seven minutes.

Gabriella ran up to the bathroom, grabbing her clothes on the way, and dived into the shower to get the dried blood off. When Gabriella was done, she didn't worry about make up, she simply dashed out the door.

What she didn't know was that forgetting her makeup might have been a huge mistake, judging by the bruise still covering her cheek.…..

* * *

**hey so hope you enjoyed this, if you read this story could you pleased check out my other story "changed" thnx.**

**reveiw please.**

**xx**


	6. Falling

Gabriella sprinted out the door, her hoodie up, and ran for the bus stop. She saw the yellow bus coming down the street and pushed herself harder; she could feel the muscles in her legs pumping. Just as the bus was about to pull away she jumped on, her face was read and she could feel the beads of sweat forming on her forehead, but it was better than walking. Gabriella almost laughed at how close she was but stopped as she noticed the whole bus staring at her. Her eyebrows pulled together, why would they be staring at her of all people?

Getting annoyed she begun to walk to her seat, pulling her hood down. Suddenly a collective gasp rang through the bus. Gabriella just rolled her eyes and took a seat, pretending it didn't bother her.

* * *

Troy stood awkwardly beside Chad as he waited for the morning bus to pull up. A couple of times from the corner of his eye he saw Chad open his mouth as if to speak but every time he would close it again. It was beginning to get on Troys nerves. Troy continued to look forward until he saw Chad open his mouth once more in his peripheral vision.

"Ok just spit it out" Troy snapped.

Chad jumped slightly but once he got over the initial surprise, he answered "You've been avoiding me like the plague and I want to know why"

Troy immediately looked at the floor, his chest aching. He could feel moisture building in his eyes, and immediately pulled himself back together, Trying to show indifference. However he didn't fool Chad. Luckily for Troy this time, the yellow bus roared to a stop right in front of them, giving troy the chance, to avoid Chad once again.

As Troy hopped on the bus, he stopped dead in his tracks causing Chad to barge into him.

"What the hell troy?" Chad snapped, still annoyed. He looked up and saw his friends eyes locked onto the girl he'd been sitting with all week. Chad's eyes flickered over to her and he pulled in a quick gasp. The girl had a dark hand shaped mark covering one of her cheeks. Instantly Chad felt the need to protect her. He lifted his hand and patted troys shoulder, urging him to go to her, before making his way to the back of the bus.

* * *

Slowly Troy trudged down the isle to her, ignoring the calls of his team and girlfriend once more.

"Hey" he said quietly, deciding not to be straight out about it. She was smarter than that and would find a way around it.

"Hello" she said quietly and out of breath.

"You still meeting me at lunch"

Gabriella simply nodded her head in response.

The rest of the bus ride was awkward until they pulled up at school. Both teenagers pushed themselves off their seats walked towards the school.

* * *

As soon as the lunch bell rang troy bolted from his seat, eager to meet the girl, he needed to know her name. He chucked his books carelessly and whipped around only to come face to face with Chad. Troy cussed under his breath.

"Come on troy, you can't run forever" Chad said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Troy chucked his head back in annoyance and groaned, "Chad not now".

Troy tried to step around Chad, but unfortunately Chad cut off his path.

"Damn it Chad I have to be somewhere"

"Mhm, well it will have to wait wont it" Chad snapped

"It cant wait, please"

"Come on man"

Troy was beginning to get annoyed now; he just wanted to be left alone.

"Troy" Chad nagged.

Troy clenched his fists together; he shouldn't have to be put in this situation.

"Tell me already, I'm sick of this"

"My Mum had stillborns" Troy snapped, his anger getting the best of him.

Troy watched as the blood seemed to run from Chad's face "what?" he whispered.

Troy simply looked at the floor ignoring stares of passing students and pushed past Chad. Slowly troy trudged to the entrance of the cafeteria, deep in thought. It was good to finally have the burden of telling Chad off his shoulders but the look on Chad's face had made it so much more real. Every time troy thought he understood the death of his sisters he seemed to be wrong. His mind still couldn't seem to get around the fact that they weren't coming back, that their death was permanent. It scared troy because it hurt more and more as he was coming to realise.

Troy looked up as he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with the small Latina. Although she had the huge mark covering her face she was still beautiful, Troy smiled to himself.

"So..." she trailed off.

"Come with me" troy said softly. He led the way through the halls of east high until they reached a staircase. They ascended the stairs together, hands brushing gently.

They both stopped as they reached the top of the staircase and shared a glance, before troy pushed open the door.

Gabriella gasped at the view in front of her, it was beautiful. She quickly stepped into the little rooftop garden admiring it. She walked to the side of the garden and looked down onto the schools front garden. Everything looked so different from up here, so bright and happy. Perhaps it was the bright plants surrounding her that made her feel so secure, so safe. Gabriella felt a small smile begin to tug and her lips and then transform into a beam.

She turned around to face troy only to find him sitting quietly on a nearby bench, lost in thought.

She walked over to him and carefully took a seat next to him.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked quietly.

"Hmm, what?" Troy asked.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I guess..." He said trailing off.

Gabriella was silent as she watched troys eyes run over her facial figures. His eyes stopped at her cheek.

Gabriella was beginning to feel self conscious now, she felt like he was inspecting her.

"What happened to your cheek….?" Troy asked, trailing off as he realised he didn't know her name.

Gabriella's hand instantly snapped up to her face, there was no make up. She must have forgotten her foundation in her rush.

"Umm, I fell down the stairs" she answered a little desperately, pulling her hair over her cheek.

"Then why does it look like a hand?" Troy pressed, becoming suspicious.

Gabriella snapped "Its none of your business"

"Yes it is"

"I, I have to go" she stuttered.

"No wait" He said grabbing her arm.

She flinched away from his touch and stared into his blue eyes. They were so intriguing and ever so deep. She sighed and pulled her hair down over her cheek again, sitting next to him once more.

"What?"

"Umm firstly what's your name?" He asked.

"Gabriella"

"I'm Troy"

"I know" she answered rolling her chocolate eyes.

Troy had an idea, he needed to find out about her cheek but this way she couldn't get out of it.

"Hey Gabriella," Troy started rubbing his neck nervously, this had better work " Do you want to play 20 questions?"

"Yeah I guess" she shrugged.

"Ok you start" Troy replied.

"Umm, ok first question, why have you been sitting with me?"

Troy swore under his breath, he hadn't thought she could use this against him. He couldn't pass the question though if he wanted to get answers from her. She had him corned.

"Umm I needed a break from everything and everybody" He answered unsurely.

Gabriella pursed her lips, but said nothing.

"First question for you, What happened to your cheek?"

"God damn it Troy"

"You have to answer the question" Troy teased.

"That's private though, pass"

"I told you why I have been sitting with you, you can't pass"

"Hardly" Gabriella scoffed "I have a hand mark on my cheek because…. I ran into my step-fathers hand" Gabriella finished lamely.

Troy gasped "He hit you?"

"That's another question, it will have to wait" Gabriella said raising her eyebrows.

"Ok second question... Why do you need to get away from everyone?" Gabriella asked

Troy looked at the ground quietly, suddenly very interested in his shoelaces, he didn't know if he would be able to tell her. He hardly knew her and it had been hard enough to tell Chad who had been his best friend since he first started school.

Troy looked up into her eyes once again that day, getting lost. He felt so comfortable with her, like he had known her his whole life.

He continued to look deep into her eyes "My mum miscarried my two twin sisters; I couldn't face everyone, not after that. I was so happy with my life and then it felt like my world shattered around me. I felt like I was falling, like I couldn't find my footing. I'd never experienced anything like it, it was the worst feeling" Troy whispered.

**ok thanks for all the reveiws it means so much to me. **

**Im sorry i havent updated this story or changed in ages but i have had no time what so ever.**

**Thanks again.**

**xx**


	7. 20 Questions

_**Heyy all im really sorry its been so long, But tahnkyou for all of you who have stuck with me and reveiwed. It means ALOT. SO this chatpter is dedicated to those who have reviewed any of my storys, but especially this one.**_

_**anyhow, enjoy!**_

* * *

Recap

_Troy looked up into her eyes once again that day, getting lost. He felt so comfortable with her, like he had known her his whole life._

_He continued to look deep into her eyes "My mum miscarried my two twin sisters; I couldn't face everyone, not after that. I was so happy with my life and then it felt like my world shattered around me. I felt like I was falling, like I couldn't find my footing. I'd never experienced anything like it, it was the worst feeling" Troy whispered._

* * *

Gabriella sighed and grabbed his hand, she knew what that felt like. She had been in a position almost the same as troys when her father passed away.

"So..." Troy said quietly "do you want to keep playing". He hoped she'd say yes, it was a great chance to get to know her.

Gabriella shrugged "I guess"

"Question 2. Why did he hit you?"

Gabriella shook her head, curls bouncing freely, and exclaimed "I don't know, he's a sadistic man troy but no one else sees that!"

"But what about your real parents?" Troy asked carefully.

"My Dad passed away when I was 13 and eventually my mum remarried Phil."

"Why doesn't your mum stop him from hurting you?"

"My mum left about 4 weeks ago; I don't think she's coming back"

Gabriella watched as troys expression turned horrified "She left you to deal with a man, she brought into your life?"

"Certainly seems that way" Gabriella looked away from troy pretending to be interested in a pot plant nearby. "Anyway, there's not much I can do now. You just wasted 3 questions" She said turning around and plastering a fake smile on her face.

Troy sat staring at the girl next of him, She had been through so much more than him. Yet she had been comforting him just minutes before. He felt he had to help her; he had to make sure she would be ok.

"Hey Gabriella" Troy locked eyes with the girl and then continued "Don't give up hope". Gabriella smiled softly at troy, it was good to know she had someone that believed her; someone to turn to.

"Ok" she smirked, "my turn"

Gabriella and troy continued the game, asking each other lighter questions, like what hobbies the other had, favourite colours etc.

"Last question" Troy smiled, his eyes running over her face memorizing it. His blue eyes took in her high cheek bones, almond shaped eyes and pink lips. Before he knew it he forgot what he was going to ask. "Can I kiss you?"

Gabriella chuckled lightly as troy blushed. She raised her hand softly to his cheek and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, before swiftly raising herself off the bench and running down the stairs.

Troy brought his hand to his lips stunned. He could almost feel electricity running through his veins. Troy shook his head and ran down the stairs, dashing to class.

* * *

Gabriella sat down on the bus in her usual seat, feeling unusually cheerful. She watched as Troy leaped onto the bus his eyes brushing over her and then to the back of the bus. Gabriella turned slightly, in the corner of her eye, she could see Chad Dantforth sitting quietly staring out the window. He seemed to be caught up in his own thoughts.

Gabriella turned her attention back to troy. He was still staring at Chad. Slowly he brought his eyes to her and she gave him a small smile. He gave her a half smile and sat down beside her.

"Whats wrong?" Gabriella asked, cocking her head to the side.

Troy seemed to contemplate his answer before speaking "I just need to talk to chad".

"Go ahead then" She encouraged.

He stared at her "You sure?"

"Yeah its fine" she shrugged " You have other friends too, and one of them needs you now"

Troy put his arm around her in a half hug, and watched as Gabriella winced

"im sorry".

"Its ok, its just that im still sore"

Troy nodded in understanding and gave her a sympathetic smile. He then rushed down to the back of the bus.

* * *

Gabriella put her feet up on the seat and rested her head on the window. She had no idea what was going through her head, she was happy but why should she be. Yeah, she had a shoulder to lean on now but for one she didn't know how long he would be there for her, as everyone she loved had left her at a point and second by getting becoming closer to him, she was endangering him. If Phil ever saw them together.. Gabriella shuddered she didn't even want to think about how he would react. Maybe, Maybe it was better if they weren't friends. The thought upset Gabriella, but she had to put troys safety before her own needs. Gabriella sucked in a deep breath, and allowed her eyes to slide close. She would do what was right.

* * *

"Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed "I was wondering when you were going to stop hanging out with that freak".

"Shes not a freak sharpay" Chad muttered quietly.

Troys head whipped round, and he mouthed thank you. Chad just nodded and looked at his feet.

"Troy, come and sit next to me" Sharpay smiled patting the place next to her.

Troy reluctantly accepted her offer and flinched slightly as she ran her manicured finger across his neck.

"Hey, Shar" Troy started quietly. "I think we should break up". He looked up to see hurt written all over her face.

"I just need a break from things and I like you but not as much as I used to. You're like a sister to me" Troy finished.

"Why?" She asked "I bet its all because of her" Sharpay snapped, pointing her finger towards Gabriella.

"No, look Shar im really sorry" Troy sighed and kissed her cheek before getting up once more and taking the seat next to Chad.

Troy was relived he had made progress today; he had told two people and broken up with sharpay while avoiding a massive fight but now came the hard part, talking to Chad.

* * *

"Chad" Troy started, but was cut off before he could continue.

"Im so sorry Troy, I shouldn't of pressured you. If there's anything I can do for you and your family I will" Chad rushed

Troy sent Chad a weak smile "Thanks man, but I really should of told you before"

Chad shook his head "You needed time, it what's expected".

"Thanks again, look my family is going to have a small gathering, as a funeral. If you could come it would mean a lot"

"I'll be there" Chad nodded.

Troy lifted his fist and Chad gently bumped it.

* * *

The bus jerked to a stop and Gabriella stood and was just about to jump off the bus when she heard someone call her.

"Cya Gabi"

Gabriella ignored the voice and closed her eyes at the hurt inflicted by the simple nickname. She shook her head and jumped off the bus.

She began to walk to the house, her feet dragging. She had no idea what awaited her. Gabriella came to a stop as she reached the driveway. She looked up at the white house, Her prison, her hell. Gabriella groaned and walked on silently.

* * *

**ok so thats the end of this chapter, im not exactly pleased with it. i had writers block and nothing seemed to go my way, but hopefully i can get somthing more up soon.**

** Review please.**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merry xmas!!!**

* * *

Troy sat silently next to Chad, tears rolling down his cheeks. They were at the funeral fro his stillborn sisters. He couldn't take in anything anyone was saying. His mind was buzzing with thoughts. The main thought being 'They never got to live their lives'.

Troy felt Chad's hand rest on his shoulder and he looked up. Chad gave him an apologetic smile and rubbed his shoulder slightly. Troy couldn't thank Chad enough for this, it meant a lot to him and Troy could also see this was harder on Chad than he let show. As the funeral came to a close the small group of people stood and offered their condolences to the family. Troy nodded at all the people and retreated to his father's car as soon as he could. He leant heavily against the door and let his tears subside. He looked up slowly and saw his parents approaching hand in hand. He caught his mother's eyes as she reached the car but looked down quickly. Suddenly he was engulfed in his mother arms, troy buried his head in her neck and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry troy" Lucille said quietly.

Troy pulled away from his mothers embrace and stared at his mother in shock.

"Why are you apologizing?" Troy asked.

"Maybe if I'd done something different this wouldn't have happened" She sighed.

"Don't say that, you know it's not true"

Troy slowly wiped the tears form his mother's cheeks. He didn't want her to feel like that.

Lucille gave troy a half hearted smile and hopped in the car, troy followed her actions.

* * *

Gabriella dived under the kitchen table to avoid being hit by a flying plate. She heard it hit the wall and shatter. Slowly she lifted her head from her hands and came face to face with a very angry Phil.

"Now look what you made me do" he hissed "I can't believe you could call that food. Start again Gabi".

Gabriella nodded her head timidly.

"And clean that up while your at it" He snapped pointing his finger roughly at the shattered mess of food and china.

Gabriella nodded once more and pulled herself up. She choked back sobs, she hated her life! She despised him; he made her life a living hell. Tears poured down her cheeks.

She tried to pick up the glass carefully, but with tears blurring her view Gabriella could barely see anything. Before she knew it she had cut herself on one of the sharper pieces. She looked down at her finger and watched the blood ooze out of the cut. She turned her head away in disgust and pushed herself up jogging quickly to the bathroom, to clean the cut. Once she had it covered, she glanced up to the mirror. Gabriella shook her head at what she saw.

The girl in the mirror was too thin, her eyes empty, bruises covering her arms and a faint mark on her neck. Gabriella felt sick to the core, this was not right. No one should have to go through what she was going through.

"Gabi, clean this up now" Phil's voice boomed.

Gabriella jogged back down to the kitchen and grabbed a broom, deciding this tactic would be safer. Once it was cleaned Gabriella turned on the oven pre-heating it. She had no idea what-so-ever to cook Phil for lunch. She glanced around the kitchen for supplies. She spotted a bought pizza base, it would have to do. Gabriella quickly prepared the food, cutting it neatly into pieces and serving it.

She watched nervously, not wanting a repeat of earlier, as Phil took a large bite.

Phil simply nodded to her, dismissing her. Gabriella bit her lip and walked away. She was starving; she hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday when she had been able to quickly sneak a rice cracker. She walked up to her room and collapsed on to her bed. She was absolutely exhausted. Weekends were the worst for her; she was stuck in her home, always under Phil's watchful eye. If she did one thing wrong she could end up in a very bad condition, unable to seek medical help. Gabriella sucked in deep breaths, trying to relax. Gabriella slowly let her eyelids slide close, slipping into a dreamless sleep.

Gabriella jerked awake the next day, Monday, she sighed with relief. Finally she would be able to escape the walls of her home. She stood quickly causing her head to spin, she had no energy. Gabriella quickly prepared for school, chucking on skinny jeans and a tight fitting yellow top. She slipped her tan feet carefully into a pair of black flats and crept down to the kitchen silently. Gabriella peaked into the cupboard and quickly grabbed a granola bar; she hoped this would lessen the dizziness.

She walked carefully up to the bathroom and grabbed her foundation, putting it on lightly; just enough to cover the bruises and with that Gabriella slung her bag over her shoulder and rushed out the door.

Gabriella hadn't seen troy all day, as much as she missed him she was partly glad, she knew she needed to push him away. Gabriella let out a sigh and entered her next class, taking a seat near the window and gazing out.

* * *

Troy lazily rolled out of bed and rubbed his eyes, he was both emotionally and physically exhausted. He padded silently over to the bathroom, washing his face. Troy changed slowly and hopped down the stairs, taking a seat in the dining room. Troy let his head fall into his hands; he didn't particularly want to talk to anyone.

"Hey Hun" Lucille greeted, planting a soft kiss on her sons sandy blonde hair.

"Mhm" Troy nodded, picking up his head.

"How are you?"

Troy just stared at her but he figured her better be polite, she was making an effort.

"Tired" he yawned.

Lucille gave him a sympathetic smile. Troy looked away, he was sick of pity. He wanted to move on.

"So..." Lucille trailed off, trying desperately to start a convosation.

"What time is it?" Troy asked.

"11:25" she answered glancing at the clock.

"Shit" Troy muttered, jumping up "I should be at school"

Lucille looked at troy, raising her eyebrows. "We weren't going to send you to school after yesterday, just relax today"

Troy nodded joining her in the kitchen and pouring himself a bowl of cereal. He wished he could make his mind go blank, so he could relax. His head was hectic with thoughts after yesterday's events and Gabriella. Troy smiled slightly as her name sprung to mind. She was something different; he could freely talk to her about anything and she would just listen. She was special. His mind drifted to her step father, troys blood boiled and his fists clenched unintentionally. How could someone do that to another person?

Troy was brought out of his thoughts by his mothers hand on his arm, troy was slightly startled by the contact.

"Are you ok?"

Troy shook his head, trying to clear his mind "Yeah". He scooped some cereal into his mouth, chewing angrily.

His mothers question had brought another thought to his mind, _he was ok, but was she?_**Heyy, so thanks so much for reading and if you reveiw, it would be the best xmas pressie XD**

* * *

**Anyways stay safe over chrissy **

**xx**


	9. chapter 9

**ok the next chapter of 'hope never dies'**

* * *

Gabriella lay on her bed later that night, face down, barely able to move. She gritted her teeth and pushed herself up, tears prickling in her eyes. Once she had regained a sitting position she let out a breath. She could feel the blood, wet on her shirt from where he had hit her. Gabriella glanced at the floor but quickly tore her eyes away. There on the carpet sat Phil's belt. Gabriella felt sick just looking at it. She knew the pain it could inflict. Gabriella forced herself to stand and knelt down to pick up the belt. She limped slowly over to her cupboard and opened the top draw. Carefully she shoved it away, hiding it under her clothes. Gabriella slammed the draw, wishing it could stay hidden forever. She leant against the cupboard heavily, and allowed the tears to flow freely. Before she knew it, she had slid down to the floor, sobs wracking her petite form. She needed a way out. She didn't know how much longer she could deal with the abuse. Gabriella let out a shaky sigh, she needed her father and she needed troy.

* * *

Troy awoke early the next day after a restless sleep. He jumped up and got ready quickly. He was desperate to see her; he missed her. Once he was fully dressed and fed he sat down at the kitchen table and stared up at the clock. He frowned as he watched the second hand tick, time passed so slowly. Troy's fingers tapped on the table top softly, tapping out a beat of a song he'd heard earlier. The lyrics of the song rang through troys head.

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
as she falls to the ground?_

Troy banged his fist on the table, and glanced at the clock once more. He could not rid her from his thoughts; she was embedded in his mind. Troy stared down at his clenched fist and sighed, he had never felt like this before. He'd never been so protective of someone, so infatuated. He shook his head before getting up and walking out the door towards the bus stop.

* * *

Gabriella limped towards the school slowly, knowing she was going to be late. She had overslept and luckily for her Phil was no where to be seen. She glanced down at her phone as she finally reached the school gates, she was 30 minutes late. Gabriella trekked into the office, trying to hide her limp and signed in. She grabbed the late note and walked into class, completely ignoring the blue eyed boy eyeing her uneasily. She knew she had to stay away from him for his own good. No matter what, she would keep him safe.

* * *

The day passed slowly and troy was becoming extremely fed up with the Latina. Every time he would try to talk to her, she would ignore him. It was almost like he wasn't there, like she didn't see him. The thought made troy frown. Had he done something wrong? Had he missed something?

Troy arrived at his locker shoving his books inside and grabbing his PE uniform. He quickly got changed and walked out into the gym leaning heavily against the wall, waiting for his teacher. Troy looked around scanning his eyes over the class; he could have sworn he had PE with Gabriella. The teacher appeared ticking off the roll.

"Zeke Baylor

Troy Bolton

Martha Cox

Jason Cross…"

The list went on and for once troy was paying attention.

"Gabriella Montez"

Troy knew it he was sure she was in this class.

"Here" a small voice puffed.

The class turned around, glancing at the new arrival.

Troy looked her up and down; she somehow managed to make the sports uniform look amazing with her slim but curvy body. Her hair was in a messy side bun, pieces of hair falling loosely in front of her eyes before she lifted her arm and pushed them back.

Troy watched as her shirt rode up her stomach, showing not only a sliver of tan skin, but also a dark mark. Troy tore his eyes away and felt a shiver run down his spine. How could anybody want to hurt her, she was beautiful inside and out. Troys eyes widened, what was he thinking she was his friend; His friend who had a hard life, who needed his support. Troy sighed, His friend who he kissed.

He shook his head roughly before turning his attention back to the teacher. It turned out they were playing basketball today. A smile flittered to the blue eyed boy's face, this would be a breeze. The class split into two teams; Troy captain of one team and Chad captain of the other.

"Bring it on Bolton" Chad smirked, bumping his fist against troy before the ball was thrown up. As the ball reached the top of its arch both boys leaped.

Troy smiled brightly as his hand hit the ball of to one of his players. He sprinted madly down the court as Chad cussed under his breath. Troy brought his hands up in the air, yelling for the pass so he could make an easy lay up. The player roughly chucked the ball just in front of troy who easily launched forward clasping the ball in his hands. Troy laughed; basketball was the one thing that could take all his cares away. He dribbled the ball close enough for his lay up, eyes set on the hoop when suddenly the ball was gone. He stopped dead in his tracks and whirled around as he heard a soft giggle.

There she was standing innocently a proud smile on her face, the ball in her hands. She put the ball to the ground, dribbling it slowly before passing the ball of to a teammate.

Troy felt a confused smile appear on his face. He walked up to where she was standing rubbing her calf muscle as class came to a close.

"Your pretty good Montez"

Gabriella nodded not looking up before attempting to walk off when she felt a hand enclose around the top of her arm. She flinched away, panic rising within her automatically. She sighed and relaxed when she reminded herself, this was troy not phil. Not all men where like that.

"Where did you learn?" Troy asked, trying to start conversation

"My Dad" She said quickly, unease clear on her features. Gabriella knew she had to push him away, but it was ever so tempting to have a shoulder to lean on; a friend.

"Look Gabi," Troy started, stopping briefly at the flash of pain across her face, "I don't know why you're not talking to me, and if it's something I've done I'm really sorry"

Gabriella instantly felt bad at his words, how could she hurt someone so kind-hearted.

"Troy, this has nothing to do with you. It's all me. I'm really sorry but we can't talk anymore" She whispered, pulling out of his grasp and limping away.

"Gabriella, it's because of your damn stepfather isn't it" He growled.

Troy watched as she turned around, flustered at being caught.

"No and anyway that's nothing to do with you" she snapped.

"I know what he does to you now Gabriella you can't just expect me to walk away!"

Gabriella walked up to she was in his face once more.

"Yes I can, and I need you to"

"You can't let this go Gabriella; he's not going to stop! I've seen and heard stories like this; I know how bad it can get!"

"Troy don't even pretend like you understand, you have no idea what its like to be in my position. If I tell anyone, I'm as good as dead and the closer you get to me the more danger your in, you have no idea what he is capable of" She snapped

Troy opened his mouth to retort but shut it slowly. A shiver running down the back of his spine, her words echoed in his mind _'I'm as good as dead'. _

"Gab, look if that's the consequence of being close to you, then it's a risk I'll have to take. I can't just let you go it alone; you have no idea how hard this is for me. You're asking me to sit back and watch as he does all this shit to you. I can't do that, Gabi I cant" Troy sighed, placing his hand gently on her cheek.

Gabriella looked into the depths of his blue eyes; there was desperation, sadness, hope and something else she couldn't quite label.

"I know its hard troy but please" she begged "It's safer for you and me"

"argh" troy growled, ripping his hand away "no Gabriella, you have to tell someone"

"I can't" she whispered tears prickling her eyes "I have no one to tell"

Troy looked at her blankly, "the cops Gabriella"

"No troy, you can't make me. If you tell, you will have no proof, I would say your lying" she hissed, "they wouldn't believe you and by doing that you could get us both killed"

"There has to be someway to fix this Gabriella" Troy said, desperation getting the better of him.

"Troy, not all stories have a happy ending" Gabriella sighed before walking away quietly, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

**ok thats it, so im really sorry its so late. i've been really busy lately but im trying to update more.**

**reveiw and tell me what you thought, if there is somthing you want me to add or explain, dont be afraid to say.**

**xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**i am so sorry i havent updated in so long. Everything has been so hetic lately getting back into school and lifes just been a bit complicated in general right now, i cant make any promises of when i'll next update but hopefully its sooner rather than later- i really enjoy writing but its hard to even get time to when i have so much to sort out. **

**Thankyou all so much for reading and reveiwing- your reveiws make my day and it gives me reason to write more knowing that people enjoy what i write. Also thanks so much for the favourites and alerts. **

**THANKS again for all you who have continued reading after my slow updates. **

**anyway, heres the next chapter of Hope Never Dies. **

**xx**

_

* * *

Recap-_

"_Troy, not all stories have a happy ending" Gabriella sighed before walking away quietly, a single tear rolling down her cheek._

* * *

Troy threw the orange basketball pillow towards the ceiling once more, a scowl on his face. Life was so unfair; it was dead wrong that someone as kindhearted as Gabriella had to go through such hardship. All around him people complained about their lives, maybe their hair wasn't sitting quite straight, or they weren't allowed to get the new phone they wanted, maybe their families embarrassed them or they had an awfully bad headache but to Troy none of them had any right to complain. They had people to care for them, someone to lean on, a home to go to, food on their plates they had love in their lives but there were so many kids like Gabriella who didn't, they had to deal with problems forced upon them, they had to grow up quickly, take care of themselves, deal with depression and hatred. They had so much reason to complain but they never did they just sat in silence and took all the shit life threw at them.

Troys eyes had really been opened in the last few weeks; there were all these kids out in the world who were so much worse off than him. It made him realize how good his life really was. But it also made Troy angry, where were these kids fairytales? where were their miracles?

Troy caught the ball instinctively as it fell toward his face and shoved it down to his side. He wanted to help them, make their lives easier and worth living.

Troy shook the thoughts from his head, he needed to stop dwelling on them. Troy jumped up from the bed and ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair. He had other things he needed to sort out. Like his feelings for the petite brunette girl he had become attached to.

He knew he thought of her as more than a friend now, he couldn't deny it, the attraction was there. But he also knew he had felt nothing like this before, he had known this girl for a couple of month's tops and she had stirred things within him. Like whenever she was nearby troy wanted nothing more than to be close to her or whenever they brushed hands a shock would run through his body. She was a huge part of his life, yet she didn't even know it. Troy bit down on his lip, he was falling for her and he was falling hard.

* * *

Gabriella walked into her house after a quick run to clear her head but mainly to get away from Phil. She was worried; He had been acting differently lately. She would still get the beatings if she angered him, but lately he had been looking at her differently. It was almost a look of lust; she could see him eyeing her up and down. A shiver ran down her spine as Gabriella reached the kitchen and grabbed a drink from the fridge. The water ran down her parched throat, sending relief through her body. Gabriella was about to shut the fridge when a tan arm shot out holding it open. Her arms trailed up the arm and eventually brought her to it owners face, Phil.

"Just grabbing a beer Gabi, no reason to scowl like that" He smirked; smacking her face lightly.

Gabriella bit her tongue, she knew she had to stay quiet for her own good; she could already smell the alcohol on his breath. She forced herself to nod.

"Why so uptight Gabi?" He whispered running his hand from her cheek down her front stopping at her lower stomach, sending chills to her core.

He winked at her, grabbed a beer and walked away. Gabriella grabbed onto the kitchen bench, what did he want from her now? She walked slowly up to her room and locked the door before crawling under the cream white sheets of her bed. Gabriella pulled the blankets over her head and began to shake. She could not deal with this for much longer, let alone with anything else his sick mind was planning. A choked sob emitted from her throat. She was hanging onto the thread that was her life, but her grip was slowly weakening with every passing day. " Why did you have to go daddy?" She whispered into the darkness.

Gabriella nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard the phone ring a couple of hours later.

She rushed down stairs to pick it up before Phil did, but she was too late.

"Hello" he slurred drunkenly- he had obviously had a couple more beers since she last talked to him.

As Gabriella waited in the doorway Phils dark eyes flashed to her. They had the dangerous edge back. Gabriella gulped back the lump rising in her throat.

He held the phone to her "Its for you"

Gabriella took the phone from him and waited till phil was out of the room to answer.

"Hello?" she asked

"So that's your step father then" Came a husky voice.

"Troy" Gabriella yelped, before slapping her hand over her mouth.

"Yeah that would be me"

"How did you get this number?" She asked astonished, she was certain none of his friends would have had access to her number.

"It's called a phone book" he said carelessly.

"You cant just call here" she whisper yelled, " do you have any idea what he's going to do to me and what if he find out who you are. Troy you can't take risks like that"

"I'll take any risks if it's for you" he muttered.

"Troy, he's going to be fuming now, I can't have friends, its one of Phils rules"

Nothing but silence came from the other end of the phone.

"If he touches you, I swear…" Troys voice suddenly trailed off.

"If he hurt me you would do nothing" Gabriella said sharply.

Gabriella strained to hear as troy muttered under his breath. "got it?" she asked.

"fine" he snapped.

"so why did you call?"

"umm.. to see if we have drama homework?" Troy stumbled lamely, he really wasn't quite sure why he rang, he just wanted to speak to her, hear her voice even. Troy knew it sounded corny but he couldn't deny it.

"Troy I don't take drama"

"oh" he muttered quietly, glad she couldn't see the blush creeping onto his cheeks

"look I've got to go. I'll see you at school"

"yeah"

"And troy seriously though, if you want to contact me use IM not the phone, too risky"

"ok gabs."

"Bye"

Gabriella hung up the phone and turned around coming face to face with Phil. As he approached her, his eyes shone with hatred and his fingers twitched at his side. He took another step towards her and Gabriella felt her breath quicken. Phils hand snapped forward, hitting Gabriella sharply on the side of her head and then her world went black.

* * *

Troy strode around the school the next day searching for the girl that would make his heart accelerate and his problems disappear. He spotted her and silently left the other jocks.

"Hey" he said softly watching her flinch and her head whip round, her brunette curls bouncing wildly. Troys brow crumpled, he hated seeing her like this, "Gabriella" Troy nagged, " you have to tell someone this is beyond stupid, your always edge"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned back to her locker.

"cant we have a conversation about something other than my home life" she muttered.

Troy stayed silent biting his tongue.

"I take that as a no" Gabriella said slamming her locker door going to walk off.

"Gabi wait" Troy called grabbing her hand, feeling a jolt of electricity run up his arm. He quickly dropped it and looked away embarrassed.

" Come sit with me today at lunch, ok. We don't have to talk about our lives at home or anything. I can just be your friend, there for you when you need me. Plus there are a few people I want you to meet"

Gabriella smiled, a real smile for once one that showed happiness in her eyes. It was the first time troy had seen her give a proper smile. She looked stunning, like a goddess. He would do anything to make her happy, to see her smile again. It was in that moment that Troy put together the puzzle pieces of what he was feeling- he loved her.

* * *

**sorry its so short but i was stuck on where to end it. i have all this stuff i want to include but im not sure how to fit it.**

**reveiw please- it encourages me to write :)**

**xx**


End file.
